Question: If $6a + 5b + 6c = 2$ and $8x + 7y + 4z = -6$, what is $-32x + 40b + 48c - 28y - 16z + 48a$ ?
Answer: $= 48a + 40b + 48c - 32x - 28y - 16z$ $= (8) \cdot (6a + 5b + 6c) + (-4) \cdot (8x + 7y + 4z)$ $= (8) \cdot (2) + (-4) \cdot (-6)$ $= 16 + 24$ $= 40$